Electrosurgery is performed by applying a high-frequency electrical current to a biological tissue to cut or coagulate the tissue. Bipolar electrosurgery is performed using an active electrode and a return electrode wherein current flows out from the active electrode, through a biological tissue, and into the return electrode. It is important to minimize collateral damage to healthy tissue during an electrosurgical procedure. Such collateral damage may be caused by thermal spread beyond a surgical target area when current is applied to a surgical target for an extended period of time. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize an amount of time required to cauterize tissue.